Antagonist's Meeting No1 YouTube Chain
by Two is One
Summary: The actual thread for the story 'Antagonist's Meeting No.1' Rated T because, again, I'm paranoid. Some swearing.


**Antagonist Meeting No.1:**

Ghetsis: OK, let's get this started.

Cyrus: Who made you the boss? We're all bosses!

Ghetsis: At least my hair doesn't look like a PLANET...

Colress: Coming from someone who had their plans for world domination fooled by a child.

TWICE.

Maxie: Ooh, get some Burn Heal, coz Ghetsis just got burned!

Archie: No medicine will heal that burn!

Ghetsis: Come on, at least I'm sane!

N: Father, after what happened at the Giant Chasm, let's not talk about sanity...

Maxie: I should be the boss because I have facial hair!

N: My hair goes over my face!

Ghetsis; ¬_¬

Colress : Well my hair is two different colors, and I seem to be the only one with a bachelors in science. Therefore, I am the most suitable for this position. Ghetsis thinks not... However, I disagree!

Ghetsis: Look at my hair then! Long, green, elegant, all that's missing is a ponytail!

*Ghetsis catches sight of N*

Uhh...just...forget what I said...

Giovanni : Enough of this! You people make it shameful to hold the title "villain!"

N : B-But... But... I'm not a villain.

Ghetsis: No, but you are being provided with the knowledge of meetings.

N: More like knowledge of squabbles...

Archie : This is why Ghetsis is unfit to lead! I will!

Maxie : No, I will!

Cyrus : Babbling fools...

Giovanni : ¬_¬

Ghetsis; Stop arguing! All of you! I command you! I'm not kidding! I've got a Hydreigon and I'm not afraid to use it! I'm a maniac on the EDGE!

N: I have a Reshiram!

Ghetsis: Why did I make you king...?

Giovanni: Enough! I was the first villian, so I should be the boss here!

Ghetsis: You got beaten up by a 10-year old KID!

N: Didn't all your organizations got beaten up by kids?

All: ...

Colress: I should be leader because i have the most brains out of us all!

Cyrus: Not so fast, you may be smart but you have no power, i came closest to my team's wishes, i should lead and that is final!

N : But aren't you supposed to be lost among the inter-dimensions?

Maxie : Yeah..! How is he even here?!

Archie : Ye!

Ghetsis : How are you two even here? Aren't you ashamed at how easily your plans were foiled?

N : Father, you were foiled twice.

Giovanni : Ha!

N : So were you...

Giovanni: N, Why are you even here? you might be Antagonist, But you are not evil! So why are you even here if you just going to disagree every single time we do!

N: um, well...

Maxie: I think Archie and I will be leaders, with all our powers together, we can change the world!'

Archie: Yeah! All we need is Legendaries! so how can we catch them without some rotten brats to stop us?

N : Er... To answer your question Giovanni, an antagonist doesn't need to be evil, he or she just has to be against the protagonist. And Maxie and Archie, don't you two hate each other.

Colress : Shh..! Don't point it out to them! I'm observing them!

Ghetsis : For what?

Colress : For science.

Ghetsis : Get back to work!

Cyrus : Now let's talk about the legendaries ... Okay Giovanni you got a clone of the original pokémon , But I got time , space and distortion ! Ah !

Ghetsis : I got three fucking dragons AND the FIRST fusion in pokémon !

Archie : Lava dinosaur!

Maxie : Giant whale!

N : Alright... Raise your hand if the legendary that you "caught" is still in your possession and not in the possession of an adolescent that destroyed your Team.

***Silence*

N : ***Raises hand* Thought so.

Colress : I never even had a legendary in the first place.

Maxie : Ha! Where's your science now?

Colress : Everywhere, including the ground that I'm standing on. Which is still here, by the way.

Archie : Fufufu...

Cyrus: Why do you all insist on arguing? We should be using our combined knowledge and power to take the world.

N: Now hold on. Like Giovanni said, I'm not evil.

Colress: Neither am I, but this is a great chance to study the world. For Science!

Maxie: And expand the land too!

Archie: Hey!

Giovanni: And make money doing it.

Ghetsis: And not be foiled by mere children.

N: But... wait, what if all the children who had defeated us... joined forces?

Everyone: ... *silence*

N: Okay, let's just talk about how our plans failed. Anyone wanna explain?

Giovanni: I got pummeled by two different kids, when I tried to, quote on quote, "save" the world.

N: Okay, Maxie?

Maxie: Some kid stopped me from waking Kyogre to make MORE WATER.

Archie: Same thing happened, but with land.

Cyrus: I... lost my sanity. And when I was SO CLOSE as well!

N: Just, calm down Cyrus, K? Dad, how about you?

Ghetsis: Son, you already know this.

N: Oh, yeah. Uhh... what should we do now...?

Colress : But it doesn't make sense, Cyrus.

Cyrus : What doesn't?

Colress : You disappeared from reality due to your actions... You should either be in the distortion world or nonexistent.

Maxie :OMAIGOD IT'S A GHOST!

Archie :GHOOOOOOST!

Ghetsis : Does anyone object to me having my hydreigon "escorting" those two out?

N: Either that, or we get Reshiram here to "discuss" it with them.

Cyrus: I'm in!

Colress; Me too!

Ghetsis: I...HAVE BEEN...IGNORED...

Giovanni : Does anyone even remember that I'm here? Seriously, just read through this and see how many times my name comes up. Does everyone love N or something?

Archie : He has green hair and a ponytail.

Maxie : What do you expect?

Ghetsis : I have been ignored yet again...

Giovanni: I demand more respect! Or I'm leaving! You can't survive without me!

*gets up*

N and Ghetsis: *sends out Hydreigon and Reshiram who block the door*

Giovanni: Er...*sits down*

Colress : See? We love you.

Giovanni : You're a creep, you know that?

Colress : I thought that the hair implied it already.

N : Well, we aren't cutting off Slowpoke tails and killing Marowaks, are we?

Giovanni : I get it, I get it! You know how many times people use that against me? What about Cyrus! He was going to destroy the universe, for goodness' sake!

Cyrus : None of us here are good.

N : Except for me!

Cyrus : Except for him.

Giovanni: But still, you don't respect me enough. I am the ancestor of villains.

Ghetsis: And I am Gen 5 of villains.

Maxie: Dude, Team Flare totally makes you redundant...

Archie : Team Flare is just a wannabe Team Magma!

Giovanni : Don't flatter yourself. If anything, their goals most resemble those of Team Rockets.

Colress : Also true.

Giovanni : And you! You've been writing away on that thing you carry this whole time! What have you been doing?

Colress : I'm only recording all of your behaviors... For science, of course.

Ghetsis : Are we just test subjects to you?!

Colress :Yes, actually. Do any of you even remember why we all gathered here today?

**Silence*

Ghetsis: Yes, ahem, as I was saying before we got into this, we are here today to plan a big team of ALL of us to take down those kids!

Colress: Wait...you gathered us here today to take down a bunch of KIDS?! WHY?!

Ghetsis: Er...for science?

Cyrus : Well I refuse to work with those imbeciles! (Points at Maxie and Archie)

Maxie : Well at least I exist!

Colress : Like the ground I'm standing on, right?

Maxie : Shut up about that already!

Archie : Fufufu...

N : I actually like the kids that took down Team Plasma...

Ghetsis: All that training I provided you, N! You've wasted it! Are you insane?!

*Everyone looks at Ghetsis, trying to hold back a snigger*

N: Am I insane? Well, Father, I have two words for you- 'Giant Chasm'.

Maxie : Ooh, Ghetsis just got burned! Again!

Archie : Nothing will heal that burn!

Colress : Are you really that shallow minded that you can't even think of a new comeback? **Writes results down*

Ghetsis : Yeah, well at least I don't have a love child!

Giovanni : But I didn't keep him around, did I? By the way, the police never caught me.

Cyrus : Or me.

Ghetsis : That's because you're supposed to be lost among the dimensions!

Archie: If I still had Groudon you would all be dead.

Maxie: If I still had Kyogre your Groudon would be dead!

Archie: Oh Yeah? Groudon using solarbeam!

N: Wait. I thought that Maxie was the leader of Magma and Archie was the leader of Aqua!

Archie: We changed names to evade the police!

N: Why did you change it to eachother's name?

Both Maxie and Archie: TO PUT HIM IN PRISON!

Giovanni:You two seem like good pals now though..

Ghetsis: The guy who defeated you got defeated by your son's rival!

N : Giovanni, it would appear that you're the most useless of us all.

Colress : **Takes a glance at Maxie and Archie* Battle-wise, anyway.

Giovanni : What about Cyrus?! He still shouldn't be here!

Cyrus : I was dangerous enough to attract the attention of the international police and the region's champion.

Giovanni : I corrupted the government so much that I ran a legal casino!

Ghetsis : Are you all forgetting that I destroyed Victory Road and froze a city?!

Colress : Ghetsis, you try too hard.

Ghetsis: You try too little! Maybe the fact you have a level 50 metang instead of a metagross is the reason he got past you and eventually beat me!

Colress: It was a metagross... I just did an experiment on it involving splitting it in two.

N: Father, just stop it. You know Colress will only make you look stupid.

Ghetsis: YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY REAL SON!

Colress: Actually when you were sleeping I did a DNA test. You are N's father.

Youngster Joey: Sorry I'm late. Been catching topercentage Rattatas

Maxie : Another orphan?!

Archie : How many kids are you taking in Ghetsis?!

Colress : We'll just ignore those three, then.

Giovanni : Fine with me. So, Ghetsis, it would appear that I'm not the only one with a love child. Therefore, your earlier argument is invalid!

Youngster Joey : My Rattata! I'll take you down with a single rattata!

N : Are you aware that I have a legendary dragon within my possession?

Colress : Just ignore him, N...

Youngster Joey : But my Rattata! It's top percentage!

Ghetsis: Joey beat the kid that defeated the kid that defeated you Giovanni!

Giovanni: With a Rattata?What is this?I don't even...

Cyrus: The real reason I'm here is because with Giratina gone I've become the new god of distortion! I could erase any of you in an instant!

Maxie and Archie: Yeah rig-

Cyrus: See! I AM THE BOSS NOW!

Owner of building: You guys have to hurry up the next meeting is com-(gets erased)

Cyrus: NO ONE CAN APPOSE ME!

(Protagonist meeting comes) Dawn:...

Cyrus: Shit...

Maxie : What's wrong almighty "god?" Just erase her!

Cyrus : I will era- Dawn : **Intensive stare*

Archie : Oh come on it's just one ki- **Brendan walks in*

Maxie : Oh my god it's him!

Archie : Erase him, Cyrus! Erase him!

Ghetsis : The three of you are pathetic. **Hilda walks in*

Ghetsis : It's you! I'll kill you!

N : That can't happen in pokemon, father...

Ghetsis : Stop calling me that!

*Red walks in*

Giovanni: Hey! Long time no see! How have you've been? Oh yeah, YOU CAN'T TALK! HAHAHAHAH!

*Other manager walks in* Umm... Protagonist meeting... the rival meeting is going to be merged with your meeting today...

Silver: D-dad?

Giovanni:...shit...

Silver: Go Feraligatr! EAT HIM!

Hugh: GHETSIS! PURRLOIN! GRAWAAWA! BARRY: *thud**thud**thud**thud**thud*

Blue: I've been here the whole time!

Wally: COUGH COUGH HACK HACK COUGH!

May: HERE! HAVE THIS HM!

N: Oh. This is also my meeting!

Giovanni : Some son, Ghetsis.

Ghetsis : Oh, shut up!

Maxie : You shut up!

Archie : No you shut up!

Cyrus : All of you shut up or I will obliterate you all!

Colress : No, don't! This is good for science!

All Protagonists/Rivals : Shut up!


End file.
